rsroleplay41fandomcom-20200214-history
Inigo "The Crimson Flash" Hbadin
Inigo was an exiled Kharidian, living as a Bandit in the deserts until the Kharidian Rebellion's leader, Malik "Seso" found him resting somewhere near the Rebellion's hidden camp. Inigo served as Malik's Lieutenent until his death, and eventual quelling of the rebellion by foriegn forces from Falador, and other kingdoms. His death, and the actions following showed he was a true patriot of Kharid, and an honorable warrior amongst the supposed murderous, evil, criminal rebels. Early Life and Exile Inigo was born to working class merchant family in Al-Kharid, and showed a natural connection with the desert at an early age. His father paid for him to be trained in the art of the sword, a skill that he picked up easily. Inigo excelled in his training and had the makings of a fine Warrior in Kharid's armies. One Night at age 14, walking home from the more wealthy end of town after a day of advertising his father's goods, he heard a shout coming from some back alley in a fairly empty stretch of the city. Inigo rushed to the place the screams came from; finding a foriegn soldier accosting a young girl of his own age. In a fit of fury Inigo struck the man down with one of his father's own Scimitar's that he had been advertising earlier that day. Thinking he would be praised as a hero, and a savior Inigo told one of his friends of the soldier's fate before he returned home. The friend betrayed him, knowing that guards paid good coin to those that revealed the identities of criminals within the city, he ran to the nearest post, and fingered Inigo as a murderer. Inigo tried to explain what had happened, even going as far as trying to find the victim of the guard's assault: A young girl his age, wearing purple, and several expensive jewels. But she was not found. Due to the llack of evidence, and outrage that a Kharidian had killed a one of their foriegn soldiers, the council of Kharid exiled him to the desert. (His father had paid to spare him an execution) In the desert Inigo had only one skill: His profound ability with a skimitar. The once kind, and peaceful boy turned into one of the most infamous bandits the desert had ever seen. Earning the nickname "Crimson Flash", Inigo was rumored to often come apon a foriegn trading caravan so quickly and effectively that the bloody swath he left in his wake looked more like a flash of crimson than a young man fighting through guards. Though, in truth Inigo had only ever killed three men in his time as a Bandit; The rumor arising from his strategy of ambushing one cart in a caravan, injuring the guards that were quick enough to try and stop him, and run away into the desert where no foriegner would ever be able to catch him. Kharidian Rebellion and Death Malik Seso wandered away from the newly created Rebel camp, nestled high in a gulch between two cliffs, and found a young man seemingly snoozing under a rock, a well made Scimitar laying next to his hand, wrappd in coarse cloth. Malik attempted to approach the youth, but was surprised by how alert and ready the young man was when he got too close for comfort. The two exchanged words, Malik offering Inigo a chance at revenge against the foriegner controlled government of Kharid. Inigo accepted on the terms that in the case of a rebel vistory he'd no longer be exiled from his beloved home. Inigo was far too shy at first to be social with the other Rebels, instead he followed Malik almost everywhere, acting as a self appointed Right-hand man, then later an official Lieutenent. When Malik and the Rebels' future betrayer Lucifer along with a hand-full of their most trusted men, Inigo was taken along; going to Kharid's armory and pilfering much needed armaments at the cost of their then leader, Lucifer's freedom. He was captured while buying time for the rest of the rebels to escape. Inigo had been one of the only rebel's to had already been armed, and thus participated in most of the fighting when they were discovered. After the somewhat successful raid on the Kharidian armory the rebels recieved an influx of new recruits, many of whom were from the city itself seeking to rid themselves of the foriegn rule that plagued the desert country. With the new rebels came a surprise visitor, an officer of the city of Burthorpe's Ninth Legion. Inigo had heard the man's approach before he had even found the camp and gathered a few men to greet the intruder. When Inigo confronted him, the officer handed him his weapon as a sign of peace, asking in common to be taken to the leader of the Rebellion. Inigo took the weapons, had the man's hands bound, and his eyes covered in cloth, taking him into the village to see malik. Malik and the Officer conversated on the Rebellion, and how Burthorpe would offer its weapons and possible military support in the future. Malik eventually accepted the deal, in exchange for leverage against Burthorpe in case they ever betrayed the Kharidians. The officer accepted, not knowing Malik's plan to burn a rebel symbol onto the man's arm, Malik ordered his men to hold the officer down while he planted the symbol, noticing the man's black chain armour, many of the men refused and kept their distance as the Burthorpian Legion was feared for its soldiers' rumored incredible skill and savagery. Inigo however was not intimidated by the officer's reputation and grabbed hold of the man, allowing Malik the free shot to mark the officer as a rebel sympathizer. Yet apon seeing the man's unique cloak, Inigo told Malik to hold from branding the man, and offered that having the cloak and armour would incriminate the whole nation if the legion were to sell them out. This event marked Inigo's new role as a defacto leader of the rebellion. His quick wit saved the rebels from a possible backlash from the savage legion, and gave them better leverage than Malik had planned, even later admtting to inigo that he "would never have thought that" meaning that the officer's armour and unique cloak were very valuable pieces to have. Not long after, Inigo was re-united with the girl he had saved the day he was arrested for murder. Inigo ad secretly entered Al-Kharid's capitol to guage if the government was recieving any aid from outside countries. In a stroke of pure fate, Inigo bumped into Al-shahin, the girl, now woman from his past, and ended up recruiting her for the cause. Later, they discussed how their lives had been impacted by the foriegners, and discovered each other's identity. Shahin was missing when the guards searched because she was sent to the mages academy outside of Kharid that next morning, and was horrified to learn her savior had been exiled and forced to turn to banditry to eek out an existence. The two spent most of their time together when Malik left to establish a secret base inside the city, discussing defense strategies and organizing, re-organizing and fortifying the rebel camp. They grew very close, and became something of clandestine lovers. One day, after leading an attack on a caravan in the middle of the desert, inigo found a small girl; lost, and helplessly delirious from lack of hydration. He nick-named her Speck in accordance with her small stature. She recovered quickly and began helping out around the rebel camp in light weight duties. She was inseperable from inigo however lovingly calling him "Igo", never straying too far from his side. He looked after her as if she were his daughter, even though he really was quite young at he age of twenty three. When Inigo learned of Foriegn forces gathering in the city, he brought speck and Shahin there with him to act as his family while he snooped around for answers. While in the City Inigo came into contact with a foriegner named Brom, a member of the recently formed Grey Templar Order, who had already killed multiple Kharidians for their believed involvement with the rebels. Brom suspected Inigo as soon as they met, though Inigo was a very talented liar and had created a believable story and background, Brom still suspected him of having ties to the rebels. This blatant profiling quietly outraged Inigo, and he swore that he'd bring an end to the tyranny of these foriegners that could blatantly kill without consequence; as long as the victims were Kharidian, and suspected rebels. Though Brom posed a threat to him, Inigo was clever enough to slip through each of his traps, learning that the rebel camp location had been revealed by Lucifer, after being tortured mercilessly by the half-werewolf Kharidian General Kivail. Inigo held the information from both Shahin and Speck, asking them to wait for him in the city in Shahin's wealthy family's home while he delivered his report. He convinced them that he'd move faster on foot, and giving both his two most valuable possesions, being a bandit for nine years had had its perks. To Speck he gave a silver-emerald amulet that he said "Matched her beautiful eyes perfectly". Speck was the most difficult of the two when arguing with inigo, but calmed down when she was assured that she would see him again, and after a hug. Shahin was given his only ring, a golden piece studdeded with small amethysts, and diamonds, which she took with tears in her eyes. This was the only proposal of marriage he could give her, as he was unsure that he would survive. She was confused by the gift, but understood its silent meaning saying: "You'd best return to me quickly then Inigo... I love you." After these good-byes, Inigo left for the camp, carrying a gift from shahin of a Mithril Scimitar, she had wasted a small fortune on the piece, but it would have been considered an isult for Inigo to decline. Luckily for him the sword served him very well for the short time that he had it. Inigo Readied the Rebels in the camp immediately apon entering. He was none too soon, as mere hours later a full assualt force was brought to the camp's hidden sanctuary, but the rebels were ready. After activating a series of traps and tricks, the army of the loyalist Kharidian troops, gunnarsgrun mercenaries, Asgarnia's full contingent of knights and soldiers, and a plethora of other troops, the Rebels had been forced to take positions behind a makeshift wall, rigged with gun powder. When the advancing Asgarnians reached the wall, Inigo signaled another rebel to blow the wall, eliminating the whole first wave of enemies, but killing many rebels as well. With the wall down, the rebels had one last chance at victory; their weapons. Inigo lead a charge that would have inspired the biggest lowlife in the world to be a patriot, singlehandedly killing a white knight, and many of the Gunnarsgrun warriors, including the warchieftan of that band. Ultimately however, the combined loyalist forces proved too many and the rebels were surrounded, only 30 able-bodied fighters remained. As they were about to be slaughtered like calves, Inigo took a step forward and challenged the Asgarnian General, Theodore, to single combat. Instead of accepting, he allowed another knight to take the challenge; the stakes being that if inigo won, the remaining rebels be released free, along witht the large number of women and children still hiding in the tents fifty metres behind where they stood. If he lost, all the rebels would be executed, and in either case Inigo would be forced to stand trial for the murder of Asgarnian soldiers, and for Treason, and likely be executed on the spot. The fight was clearly one sided when sizing up both combatants; A man armed with a scimitar wearing a cloth shirt, and loose pants, versus a fully armoured, elite white Knight of Falador. As the fight Commenced, Inigo's mithril blade proved to be an edge, cutting through the knight's weaker armour points like butter, and his speed and endurance to the desert heat obviously showed in his movements compared to the knights. Eventually, Inigo was able to disarm the knight and force him onto the sand, holding his scimitar at the knight's neck, he asked if the knight submitted, but before he could respond Inigo's left shoulder was hit by a crossbow bolt, causing him to look away, and scream. This gave the knight enough time to retrieve his blade,and stand, but he sheathed the blade, he had lost everyone saw, but he rather called out to see who fired the shot. It was Brom. The fanatical templar had followed Inigo and fnally arrived at the battle in time to see the end of the duel. Coating a bolt with poison, he took aim and fired, hitting inigo, ultimately dooming the Rebel, and later himself, to death. As the white knight who had lost to the Kharidian called for the apprehension of Brom, three soldiers approached him with weapons drawn. In a panic brom quickly slew the men and ran, screaming that he hoped Inigo enjoyed the poison. As half the army gave chase to the zealot, Theodore gave the other orders to apprehend the remaining rebels and the women and children inside the camp. Inigo fell to his knee's succumbing to fatigue and poison slowly, crying out that the General had no honor, that both parties had agreed to the conditions. To which theodore replied that his champion had never voiced his submission. Inigo screamed with rage, attempting to stand and kill theodore, but he couldn't, the poison had begun to take his toll. They both knew he only had aa matter of time. After being question if he was guilty of murder, and treason to Kharid Inigo weakly replied; "You are the one who have committed both crimes today..." then following in Kharidian; "You traitorous dog, hell will take your filth and damn you to an eternity of suffering". Theodore drew his blade and readied himself to decapitate his "prisoner", satisfied with the answer, Inigo mouthed his final words; "I'm sorry Shahin" and waited for death, but theodore did not kill him, as Brom once again had taken aim on inigo from one of the cliffs above th camp, and fired the death shot a bolt to the neck that killed Inigo instantly. His body fell lifelessly onto his back, blood gushing from his wounds, the sand around him became red. in a twisted scene of near beauty, Inigo lie in a circle outlined by the bodies of fallen combatants, originally moved for the duel. Thus, the battle had ended and with it the rebellion. The defeated Knight returned to the body of his "honorable Opponent", and said his peace to the spirit of Inigo, apolgizing for the dishonor of the battle, and the treachery of Theodore. As he finished his prayer, a gust of wind blew by, blowing a free piece of white cloth into the knight's vision. He took it as a sign of Inigo's forgiveness, and left the desert.